Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni
by TigerWolf
Summary: What if there was never a Tomoe and Kaoru lived during the Bakumatsu, this is what I see would happen. A/U and OOC'ness with Kaoru
1. Part 1

Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni

By

TigerWolf

~ Part One ~

What if there was never a Tomoe, and Kaoru lived during the Bakumatsu? This is what I think would happen.

/~~\

The day was calm and the people of Kyoto walked the streets, enjoying the peaceful day. Himura the Battousai was sitting in the back of a restaurant slash bar, it was dark and somewhat smoky, but the food was decent and people tended to keep to themselves here, which was exactly why he was there.  He took a sip of the tea he was drinking and continued observing the people in the place.  Over in the corner a man was selling opium secretly to another man.  At the bar three men where talking about there experiences so far in the Bakumatsu, then at one of the tables a group of men were talking about the latest news on how the Bakumatsu was effecting there everyday life.  A few girls who where obviously whores where hanging off a few men who would soon be leaving to a more secluded place.   All in all, there was not really anything interesting happening.  Just as he was thinking about leaving, a girl walked through the doors.

This girl was very odd.  She looked to be no older then him, only about fourteen or so.  She wore a dark purple gi with a dark blue lining and a black hakama; at her side was a katana and he could tell that within the folds of her gi a wakizashi.  She had long, midnight black hair that was held in a high ponytail. The front parts of her hair that could not be held back—it fell beautifully around her face and made her blue eyes stand out wonderfully.  Her eyes did not seem either innocent or young, they sparkled with mischief and beauty and a hint of power, which complimented perfectly with her small nose and the slight smile on her pink lips. She was the meaning of beautiful, but the question of why she was not in a traditional kimono and without an escort was a question he would like to see the answer to.

She walked over to the bar and asked for sake and green tea.  The bartender set a bottle in front of her and a cup of tea.  She poured herself some sake and drank it in one hit. She did this three times then took a sip of tea. The she seemed to become memorized by the tea in her hand and swirled it a few times, watching.

Then three of the men from the bar stood up and came over to her. "Hey girl, why don't you come over and drink with us." The biggest and assumed leader of the three said.

"No thanks." the girl replied simply and halfway politely, while looking at them with a small smile. She then turned her gaze back to the tea in her hand.  The man then got an irritated look on his face.

"Look here, a girl like you cant sit here by herself. I am telling you to come and sit with us, and then you can make our time and yours more enjoyable."

This time the girl's hand quickly went to the folds of her gi, and in less then a second she had her wakizashi to the guy's neck.  "I said _no." The girl said more sternly, her small smile gone.  The Battousai took note at the speed of her draw and how her ki had not even sparked up at the current threat. He still stood and walked to the side of the girl._

"If you take any violent actions you shall lose your lives. Kyoto does not need fake samurai like yourselves here and I will gladly get rid of you." Battousai said.  Then men smirked and drew their swords.

"We will not let a shrimp like you and a girl threaten us." One of them said. One charged Battousai with his sword.  He drew his sword in less than a minute, sliced the person's neck and did the same to the other. The girl who had her wakizashi to the leader's neck quickly turned and spun into him. Using centrifugal motion, she impaled the man in the chest, for he was out of her reach to just slit his throat, and did it all before he could draw a sword or for the Battousai to do it for himself. Golden eyes meet blue eyes for a long moment, it seemed they both were debating whether to kill the other, then they both wiped their swords clean of blood and put them away. She turned back to the bar, put some currency on the bar and started to walk out, Battousai following behind.  They walked side by side down the street of Kyoto neither speaking.

"I didn't need your help." The girl said flatly, not looking at him or stopping.

"I choose to help." He said simply.  A few more minutes passed in silence. "What is your business in Kyoto?"

"I'm a Rurouni."  She said simply as they turned down an ally "If you excuse me, I must go, I have matters to attend to."  She said, as she leapt on top of the two story building lining the ally way and moving roof to roof away.  Battousai stood there a moment debating whether to go after her or not. He decided not to and turned back to the street, wondering if he would see her again.

/~~\

Battousai received an order to assassinate Kyoto administrator Shigekura Jubee that night.  He was working his way through a group of samurai on the way to escape from the assassination and he found that one man would not quit.  He was not very skilled, but he had a strong will to live. He heard one call him Kiyosato.  His stubbornness to live enabled him to give Battousai a sword slash along his left cheek, running parallel to the jaw line with his final attack.  Battousai, as shocked as he was that one could harm him, gave one final blow to the man. As the dying Kiyosato lay on the ground, he used his final breath to speak "Tomoe."  Battousai gave him a fatal stab through the heart to end his life.  Battousai went to stand from his killing and found a person standing not more the six feet away.  His eyes traveled up the figure to find it to be the girl in the bar from earlier.  Her Katana was drawn and angled downwards, her head was bowed and her bangs hid her eyes.  She took a step forward, knelt down to the man and gently stroked his hair from his face.  

"Kiyosato, I told you not to go tonight but you did not listen. Tomoe will be so heart broken when she finds you. If only I found you missing sooner, I could have saved you.  Rest is peace my friend."  She said.  She stood and placed her katana back in her scabbard in one swift movement. She looked up to the Battousai with a small smile. The Battousai looked back at her with golden eyes, trying to make out whether she was an enemy or not.  "I see we meet again, Battousai."  His eyes widened slightly at her statement to him.  He never said his name before, how did she know?  He stepped closer to her, katana still drawn. Then two chains came at them from the shadows, surprising them both.  One chain made its way around Battousai's neck and quick reflexes put a fist to his neck so the chain made its way around that instead of just his neck.  The girl was not as lucky though, the chain aimed at her knocked the back of her head, knocking her out.

Battousai followed the chain to its owner to find a ninja standing on the roof.  The ninja made a quick jerk with the chain to make the Battousai come flying to the top of the roof.  "Die Battousai!" He yelled, and made another movement with the chain to through the Battousai.  But he used the movement to his favor and rebounded off the wall he was meant to hit, coming flying at his attacker to kill with the katana he still held. With one strike he sliced the ninja diagonally across his chest and killed him with a shower of blood.  Battousai leapt from the roof down to the girl.  She interested him greatly, so he flicked the blood off his Katana and put it away.  Then he knelt down to pick up the girl.

He reached the doors of the headquarters at Kohagi Inn.  He entered to find a surprise. He hoped to get in unnoticed, but the owner Okam was awake and noticed him.  "I would never think you to be the type to bring a girl back here."  She said, while walking toward them.

"It's not as it seems. She got in the way of my mission tonight, and I decided it best if I brought her back with me."  Battousai said flatly.

The older lady just shook her head, "Sure you did.  I hope you realize the consequences of this action, Himura.  I'll have a bath prepared for her in the morning."  And with that she walked away.  Battousai silently growled at the women, and headed up the stairs. He lay the girl on his futon and removed her Katana and wakizashi.  He stopped and admired the swords.  They were a matching set, and were both forged very well.  The katana was lighter then a normal one, suggesting it was made specifically for her. The Scabbards where simply black in color and the ito (or the braid) was in dark blue and the menuki (or ornaments) were silver dragons.  Battousai sat them on the side of the futon and went to the wall to lean agaist to rest.

/~~\

A/N

Ok there we go, the beginning.  All right I will say right now Spelling and Grammar is not my strong part and I know there is problems in this chapter.  Normally I would have my friend edit it then post, but I really just wanted to put this out to see if anyone likes the idea.  But I will tell you a corrected chapter will be up latter this weekend.   Sp please forgive me.

Next, I really never liked the idea of Tomoe, what can I say, I really I'm not a fan of hers and I always like it when Kaoru is able to kick some butt.  And I am not trying to make this fallow the same timeline as it should go so I am going to mess with the RK history so understand that.  For references I used this web site:

http://www.todokanai.net/battousai/index.html  (The Battousai Shrine )

Disclamer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

-TigerWolf

EDITED SO BEAUTIFULLY AT 1:42 AM BY MAY-CHAN ^_^


	2. Part 2

Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni

By

TigerWolf

~ Part Two ~

The morning was still young and the sun had just risen over the horizon. One could hear the faint chirping of the birds, and the sounds of a city just awakening.  The Kohagi Inn was mostly silent. One could hear movements downstairs from those who were preparing the food for the ones who would soon be up.  Up in the Battousai's room, a girl sat upright on the futon that she found herself in.  Not making a sound she scanned the room to take in her new surroundings, and that's when her eyes fell on the sleeping Battousai, who was leaning against the wall.  His head was bowed lightly and his red hair was masking parts of his face, but she could still see a trail of dried blood on his cheek.

She stood up and straightened out her hakama and gi. She picked up her wakizashi, placed it back in the folds of her gi and put her katana at her waist.  Then she stopped, looking from the door to the window like she was deciding which way she should leave the room from.  She shook her head and headed for the door, quietly sliding it open.  She was about to leave when someone grabbed her wrist firmly. She looked up to see that it was the Battousai.  He shook his head no and gently but firmly tugged her back into his room.  The girl looked at him for a second, decided to comply and walked over to a stand that held a bowl and a pitcher of water.  She poured some of the water in the bowl and picked up a white washcloth. She knelt down in front of the Battousai, for he already sat down in the middle of the room. She wetted the wash cloth and brought it up to the Battousai's cheek to wash away the dried blood.  He jumped slightly at her actions, but then relaxed and just stared at her, silent and unmoving as she tended to his wound.

"What is your name?" Battousai asked.

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."  She replied while dabbing the wash cloth to his wound.  "Yours?"

"Himura Kenshin."  Kaoru had finished cleaning the wound, put an ointment on it, and then put a bandage over it.

"It will scar, you know."

"Yes it will.  How did you know that man?"

"His name was Kiyosato.  He was to marry a woman named Tomoe.  Tomoe was a strong and beautiful girl. I met her a week ago while saving her from a rapist.  She gave me shelter and food for a few days, and in that time I became a friend of hers.  He told me about her fiancée Kiyosato, and how he went to serve the Shinsengumi to prove his honor to Tomoe.  But she never wanted him to go, and was so worried for his life.  She asked me if I would find him, give him a white plum blossom, and ask him to return.  And so I did.  I found him working for Shigekura Jubee and gave him the blossom, and told him to go back to Tomoe.  But he was stubborn on his idea of proving his honor. He told me he would stay alive for her. I found that hard to believe, for one can not choose if one dies or not, and told him to not go out last night.  He did not listen. I found him gone, and the others said he went out for guard that night.  And I think you know the rest of the story."

There was a long pause.  "Why are you a Rurouni?"  Himura asked.

"Why are you a Hitokiri?"  She replied.  Then she stood to place the bowl with now bloody water and cloth back on the stand.  He glared at her back for answering his question with a question, but he understood the meaning.  "Am I free to leave, or do the Ishinshishi now decide what to do with me?

"I will talk to Master Katsura Kogoro about you later today.  You may wander around the grounds, but do not attempt to leave."  She nodded in understanding.

She smiled at him, walked to the door of the room and slid it open. Before stepping out of the room, she turned her head to him, gave a beautiful smile and said, "Thank you Himura."  And then she walked down the hall.   Himura stood there for a moment looking at the design on the door where she just was, then turned to freshen up before leaving for breakfast. 

/~~\

Kaoru walked down the staircase and at the bottom she met an older woman.  "So, is it not the girl Himura brought back last night?  I am the owner of Kohagi Inn, Okam."  She said while looking Kaoru over.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kaoru, and I thank you for letting me stay here the night." She said with a polite bow.

"It was not my decision.  Himura was the one who brought you here, for otherwise you would not be here.   I am sorry that he brought you here. Hopefully you will be allowed to leave."

"I will leave, so do not worry over that."  Kaoru said with a smile. "Where could I get something to eat?"

"Well, the men are in the dinning room right now, but you can eat in the kitchen if you like."

"Thank you. That would be very kind of you."

/~~\

Himura walked into the dinning room and knelt down to his spot at the end of one of the two lines of men who where eating.  A woman hurried up to him and placed some rice, fish and egg in front of him. He started to eat his food.

"Himura, I heard you brought a woman back with you last night." The man to his left said.

"I did Iidzuka."  Himura replied flatly between bits of his food.

"I never would take you to bring back a whore."

"She is not a whore. She got involved in my mission last night."

"Really?" Iidzuka replied doubtfully.  Himura said nothing, and kept eating.  Then there was a commotion outside the room in the hall.  "Please, no." could be heard faintly.  Then a smacking sound was heard.

"Get your hands off her, the girl said no."  the firm voice of a woman said.

"And what are you going to do about it?"  Then a loud grunt was heard and a man fell through the open doorway, between the two rows of men who were eating.  Himura and a few other men were about to stand up when a girl stood in the doorway.

"Kaoru!" Himura said loudly.  Then a girl came and stood by her. She held her hand to her cheek that was starting to swell.  Her kimono was a bit ruffled and it also showed that she was one of the girls who worked at the inn

"When a girl says no, you should listen.  I have killed men for less; instead I leave you to these men."  Then she turned to the girl and started to escort her out.

"You incompetent woman!" The man yelled as he stood, drew his katana and charged at Kaoru.  Kaoru pushed the other girl down to the floor of the hallway as she heard the man draw his sword.  She turned and blocked his katana as it made a downward attack at her with her own katana. Then as she drew her wakizashi, she elbowed him across his face which made him fall backward.  Then she straightened out her arm that now held her wakizashi and as he fell backwards she slashed him across his face.

He was on the floor and holding his now bloody face.  He was about to make a stand again but Himura stood over him.  "The Lady is right you should have listened to her."  And with that he slit his throat.  Himura wiped his katana and put it away, and Kaoru did the same. Then she turned around and helped the girl to her feet.  Then the two walked off.

"I take it that was the girl you brought back last night, Himura."  Iidzuka said.  Himura nodded.  "What interesting taste you have.  Its not like you did not deserve it though."  Himura just walked out of the room with that said. 

/~~\

A/N

Thank you, every one of you for the reviews.  I am so happy you people like my story.  And I am so happy to know I am not the only one who did not like Tomoe all that much.  ^_^ I'm not alone!!! yeahhhh. ^_^ ok back to what I was saying.  Yue, I hope your question about Kaoru's relationship with Kiyosato is answered.

Ok, to let you know about my postings.  I am going to post once a week, that is what I am shooting for, there will be times I will be posting more often.  Also I had a question to ask all of you.  Since my spelling and grammar is not the best, I know I have to have it edited. My friend edits my stories, and she does it pretty fast normally less then 24 hours. But I am always anxious to post. Do you mind if I post the unedited chapter first then put the edited version up within a 24 hour period?

With that said this chapter is not edited yet, the edited version will be up soon. Part One is also edited.

Thank you all so much.

-TigerWolf

Edited by May-Chan 


	3. Part 3

Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni

By

TigerWolf

~ Part Three ~

Himura walked out the back doors of the Inn to the gardens.  He did not know whether to be angry at the girl or to let it go.  She was definitely becoming more trouble then what she was worth and he would be happy to rid of her.  But his mere curiosity over the girl drew him to her, and even though he was fighting the bond he felt for her, for all it was worth he could not.  Though Himura's logical side of him was in effect.  She could not be trusted. The extent of her skills had not been shown. He knew nothing about her, how she knew swordsmanship, why she was a Rurouni, and why she was the way she was.   He should kill her and then there would be no complication--that was the only logical solution.

"Himura!" He looked towards the voice and scowled at the person for interrupting his thoughts.  A messenger boy came up to him and stopped and bowed.  "Th-this is t-the reply to your message to Kogoro-sama."  He said, and left.  He opened the sealed note and it read:

Himura-

Bring the girl to Takasugi Shinsaku residence.  I will be waiting for your arrival there.

He folded the letter back up, put it in his gi and headed back in the inn to look for the girl.  He stopped one of the servants and asked her if she had seen her, and she pointed him down the hall to the kitchen.  As he reached the kitchen he could hear two girls laughing softly and saw Kaoru putting a clear ointment on a girl's face.  "Now that should help that bruise you're getting and help the swelling."  Then she turned to face Himura at the door.

"We are going to meet Kogoro-sama."  He said simply.  She nodded and said goodbye to the girl.  The two stopped at the main doors to the inn to put their shoes on.  For Himura is was just the traditional sandals, but Kaoru had to quickly tie her Waraji.  (Think Sujirio's sandals, basically the same sandals as Himura but more secure to one's foot) 

The two walked down the streets of Kyoto silently.  Some of the groups of girls or men they passed made some rude comments about the way Kaoru was dressed, but she paid no attention to them.  They had reached the outskirts of Kyoto and were walking the road into the forest and following a river.  After almost a two hour walk from the inn they came upon the Takasugi Shinsaku residence.  There were training grounds where men practiced, large barracks, a lovely garden, and a dojo by the main house.

As Kenshin and Kaoru walked the grounds to the main house, Kaoru could not help but asking, "Himura what is all of this?"

"It is recruitment activities to form an anti-shogunate group of warriors called The Kiheitai.  It is also the place I was recruited from."  Himura replied in his usual unemotional tone.  Nothing was said after that.

Himura was directed to the gardens to find Kogoro-sama and Takasugi.  As the two approached them they turned and met them half way.  There was a long pause of silence between the four.  Kogoro-sama and Takasugi were carefully looking Kaoru over.  "I take it this is the girl of discussion, Himura?"  He said to Himura then tuned to Kaoru, "I am Katsura Kogoro leader of the Choshu Ishinshishi.  This is Takasugi Shinsaku second in command of the Choshu Ishinshishi."  He said and they both gave a polite bow to her. 

"It is nice to meet both of you.  I am Kamiya Kaoru."  Kaoru said while giving a bow.

"Kamiya, you say."  Kogoro-sama said, "Come with me girl, we must talk.  Himura, Takasugi you may join us."  Kogoro then motioned for them to walk with him, Kaoru on his left side and the other two slightly behind them.  "I know your father."  He said simply.  Himura felt her ki spark at that.  It amazed him some for even when she fought he had not felt her ki rise at all.  "He owns the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo and is the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. This fighting technique is intended to protect people.  I offered him a position in the Ishinshishi but he declined saying he had his family and his students to watch over, plus he did not believe in this war.  That was some time ago though I am afraid.  How is Kamiya and why are you so far form home?"

"My Father died nine years ago."  Kaoru replied.

"That is a shame, he was an honorable man."  There was a long pause, "What of your mother?"

"She died with my Father."  Kaoru replied with no emotion.  Sensing he wanted to know more she continued. "They were both killed by a man who came to challenge the dojo.   When they found me alive and with no relatives that could be found.  They took me to the town's orphanage, and then I escaped.  I wondered in the forest between Tokyo and Kyoto and there I meet a man who adopted me his deshi."

"I see." Kogoro-sama replied.  Himura though was listening to Kaoru's story, and felt something… sympathy? Maybe that was what it was.  But Himura was brought out of his thoughts by Kogoro-sama speaking again.  "Forgive my rudeness but do you realize the situation you are in right now?"

"I believe so.  You as the leader of the Choshu Ishinshishi have to decide whether you can let me wander again.  I can tell you I am not a Shogunate, that I am not.  So far I have been cooperative with the Ishinshishi for one reason, so I can leave in peace and not be bothered with your group tracking me down.  I am a Rurouni, I wander to help the people.  Take it as my way of following my father's ideals.  I tell you I am of no threat to you."  Kaoru said seriously.  As she was talking she stopped walking to stress her point.

"That may be, but I believe you understand when I say this.  I can not allow you to wander any more.  What you know about the Ishinshishi I can not risk being released.   So I give you some choices. You can give up your swordsmanship and stay under the protection of the Ishinshishi.  Or you can join us in helping the new era come forth.  You say you want to help the people, that is our goal also.  We want to give the people more choice and more freedom.  But in order to create the new era the old one must be destroyed, and you can help us and the people by bring the new forward.  Will you?"  Kaoru looked at the man for a few seconds then looked out into the ripples of the river that was next to the path they walked.

/~~\

Flashback

A man fell in front of a young girl wearing a kimono who could be no older then five. In his hand was a bokken held lifelessly, and a pool of blood was forming beneath him.  A man was standing laughing at the now dead man; in his hand he held a bloody katana.   The young girl rushed up to the fallen man.  Her black hair was falling freely over her shoulders, and blue eyes shinning with tears that would not fall.  "Father!  Father!" She yelled.  She got no response.  She then took up the bokken from her father's lifeless hand and turned to the murderer in a ready stance.

"Kaoru, No!" A woman yelled as she threw herself in front of the girl, pushing them to the door. At the same time the man slashed the woman across the back.  "Kaoru, live…. grow strong and help the people, but for now run, get away."  She said between breaths.

"Mother..."  The girl said, but her voice was weak.

"Go!" She ordered her child as she took the bokken from the small one's hands.  The little one complied and ran to the front gates, only looking back once to see her mother making a last stand agaist the murder.

/~~\

Kaoru took a deep breath.  "I will help you, for I can not give up my sword nor my life.  For that I will join you."  Kogoro-sama nodded his head in understanding.  Himura looked at the girl with curiosity.  He wondered what she was thinking when she stared out into the water, and what the hidden meaning in her words was.

Takasugi was the next to speak.  Though he was silent through the entire conversation, he could not help but wonder about the girl.  "If that is the case then we should test your skills."  Kogoro-sama nodded at this.

/~~\

Kaoru and Takasugi stood on one of the dirt training grounds.  Unknown to Kaoru, it was the same training ground that Himura was discovered in. Five men also stood in the same rectangular arena awaiting the upcoming fight.  "Kaoru-san, this is a test of your skill.  You are to try to defeat the five.  I tell you now they are some of my better recruitments.  Good luck."  Takasugi told her, and then walked up the stairs to where Kogoro-sama and Himura stood to watch.

"How do you think she will do?"  Kogoro-sama asked Takasugi.

"I don't know, we are putting her agaist my top five recruits, so we will see."   Himura looked down on the fight that was to start any moment now.  Secretly he was anxious in seeing the girl's skill.

/~~\

Kaoru looked at the five men.  They were all well built, and only held a katana at there sides.  She smiled at them, well, more smirked at them.  The five of them spread out around the arena almost circling her and drew their katanas.  The one closest, who was about fifteen feet away spoke to her.  "Well, let's see what a girl can do, come on." He taunted her.  Kaoru started to bounce her left foot up and down while replying to the man with a smile.  "As you wish. I am sorry about this."

/~~\

Himura watched her closely.  '_What is she doing?  What is she doing with her foot?'  He thought.  Then the three observers watched in amazement as she disappeared. Then the three of them watched as she would appear again every few feet, but quickly closing the distance on the man.   She drew her katana and the man was sent flying back from the impact.  In no less then ten seconds she attacked and defeated the three of the others with a combination of her katana and her wakizashi.   The last one blocked her blows, and she slid to a halt about ten to fifteen feet away from him with both of her swords crossed in front of her.  "That was as fast as my god-like speed from Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, maybe even faster." Himura replied unbelievably._

"I believe that was Shukchi."  Kogoro-sama said.  "Shukuchi was a form of speed that goes even faster then your god-like speed.  With powerful footwork, one can reach top speeds from the initial acceleration.  It's a legendary martial arts move to bring the enemy within reach instantly.  They call it shukunchi because it seems as if the user performs some magic to get rid of the distance as if he is teleported.  It is so fast that you can't see it no matter what."  He continued.

During the explanation, the two below stayed unmoving. Then Kaoru put her katana and wakizashi back in their scabbards.  She then turned her body sidewise to her opponent.  She put one hand on her katana's scabbard just below the hilt and the other hand just inches away from the hilt, ready for the draw. "What's this, Battoujutsu?"  Takasugi said.  Himura nodded, all too familiar with the stance.  Then she was gone.  Her opponent was fast and attacked at the same moment, but he was not fast enough.  In less then a second he was defeated.  Kaoru skidded to a halt, head bowed down.  She stood and put her katana back in its scabbard.

/~~\

Wow, that's out.  Ok to any hardcore RK fans let me explain Shukuchi.  Yes it is an ability Soujirou has.  But the only reason it worked agaist Kenshin was because he could mask his ki and Kenshin's strength comes from reading into the opponents emotions and thinking ahead he lakes them.  Then add shukuchi, the superior god-like speed that can't be seen at all you have problems for Kenshin.  Trust me I researched this one.

Ok one more question to answer to some of you maybe.  You might ask why is Kaoru a threat to them.  It's all because she knows where the inn is, there headquarters and now that training ground.  That info.  going to the wrong people would be bad.

Ok thank you for your reviews, some of you may understand how much that is an encouragement to me.  I really enjoy reading them.  I hope this chap was not a disappointment.  I just had to set some things up, and I had to give her some ability's.   So please forgive me if it dose not live up to expectations.

Thanks and please keep reviewing. 

-TigerWolf

Edited by --Tecera   


	4. Forgive Me

Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni-  
  
I'm sorry this is not a chapter. This is just an explanation of why I have not updated for what.. 3-4 months or so? Well I did have a chapter to put up like 4 months back but the laptop I use decided to crash. At the time I thought I would just wait till I got it fixed to update. but when I got my laptop back they had replaced the hard drive. So I lost all my stories and other stuff because my backup disk also decided to die on me. _  
  
Anyway I just got my computer back two weeks ago. And I am ready to get back into my story writing.  
  
I expect to have a chapter up within the week. I hope everyone will forgive me for the long long delay.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
-TigerWolf 


End file.
